


A Study in Rose

by mimicre



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Comic, Crossover, F/F, Fan Comics, Pre-Slash, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimicre/pseuds/mimicre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Sherlock Holmes-ish AU comic set in 1905 New York.  Jade/Rose preslash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glitteringworlds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitteringworlds/gifts).



> Transcript here: http://pastebin.com/AFc3SbKg


	2. A Study in Rose




	3. Notes and Bonus Material

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your amazing comments! I am far too overwhelmed with joy to respond individually, but I treasure each and every one of you. ♥
> 
> I would especially like to thank Liz, Megan, and Hannah for their help getting this project off the ground! For the record, Hannah is the one who said "Well, why don't you just add ridiculous sleeves to Jade's dress?"
> 
> I would have loved to do a full adventure in this universe, but due to time constraints I could only set the scene! As it turned out, I wound up creating far too much backstory that never made it in. Here's some of it, in case you're interested!

Jade Harley is the daughter of a Chinese railroad worker and a wealthy young White woman, born 1885; her father disappeared in mysterious circumstances before she was born, and her mother returned to Grandpa Harley's home in upstate New York. However, Jade's mother took ill and passed away while Jade was only a few years old, and it fell to Jake Harley to raise young Jade and her older half-brother John. They grew up learning how to shoot, climb trees, and tend wounds; Jade's keen interest in natural science and the Harleys' large wooded estate meant that she spent an inordinate amount of time wandering around the forest.  
Jade was 19 when her grandpa died. He'd left her a trust fund to be bequeathed on her 25th birthday, and a monthly allowance until then. She could think of no better use of her time than to seek out adventure, so about a year later she packed her bags and took off for New York City. She doesn't plan to stay long--she wants to see all of America, and maybe even the world!

Rose Lalonde is not her real name. Or at least--none of the many people who have investigated her over the years have been able to turn up a birth certificate or school records for any Rose Lalonde. Besides, it's reasonably well-known that her brother's surname is Strider. Their relationship is notorious among select circles of New York society, as they both appear to divide their time between appearing at parties and making each others' lives difficult in public and humiliating ways. Rose is considered the more eccentric of the two: not only does she insist on working _and_ remaining unmarried, but also her profession is so deeply inappropriate as to shake the foundations of the NYPD. Chief Inspector Terezi thinks it's all highly amusing, of course, although she not-so-secretly resents Rose's casual brilliance. Not that this particularly bothers Rose, who firmly believes she has found her niche and is perfectly content to thumb her nose at social conventions so long as her life remains interesting.

### Terezi's outfit

I used [OMG That Dress!](http://omgthatdress.tumblr.com) almost exclusively when putting together the girls' outfits. While searching through the 1900s tag, I found [this dress](http://omgthatdress.tumblr.com/post/12442747435/suit-1902-the-metropolitan-museum-of-art) which I thought was perfect for Terezi even without any modifications; I do regret that it didn't show up more in the comic.  


### BBC Sherlock version

And lastly, here is a sketch of the girls in outfits from BBC's Sherlock! 


End file.
